Lemons Beyond Time: DBZ
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Anonymously requested, and the second in the segment of Lemons Beyond Time. Why should the time stream limit out smut? To hell with it! If I want to have the future son of Vegeta and Bulma come back and fuck a blue haired DBZ character that ISN'T his mom, why shouldn't I? He has a time machine after all, what better use for it than lemons?
**The polls don't lie. You were all excited for this one huh? I'm sure the one who requested it is. When did they request this story? What's that? Back in November!? Well, ahem, I do believe I warned them there would be a bit of a wait on it, did I not? Oh well, excises aside, here we are with the winner of the March 2016 poll, and the second installment of Lemons Beyond Time! (Check out the first installment with KorraXAsamiXKataraXAang-shameless self plug). Also, perhaps this'll fuck up a little canon, but screw it! I've never let canon get in the way of good smut before! Why should now be any different?!**

* * *

Trunks cautiously stepped out of the time machine. The world around him looked more or less the same, though there were less endless fires and no smoke blotting out the sun, making the entire world around look like a living hell. Trunks had never known a world that looked this bright, and the knowledge that it existed, that he could make sure it kept on existing, brought a smile to his face.

But he couldn't stand around with a dumb grin on his face, he had a mission to carry out. According to the time machine, his first stop battle would be due north of his current location. He set off fast, but went just slow enough that he could keep his power concealed. He wondered how Frieza would react when he learned there was _another_ super saiyan.

* * *

The first part of the plan had gone great. Now all that was left was Cell. With several months of training ahead of him, Trunks set out to make sure his strength, speed, and durability would rival that of the androids that would face him so he could stop them from ever rising to power like they did in his own ruined future.

Naturally, he was side tracked in seconds.

It wasn't exactly his fault. What guy doesn't stop to help when he hears a woman scream out for help? He immediately flew down to the town where he had heard the commotion coming from, and observed what was happening from above.

A busty blue haired woman in a tight hot pink T-shirt and even tighter blue shorts was standing in a nearby alleyway, slowly backing up from three men. All three were tall and tough looking, but had too many bruises along their faces to be considered handsome. Even if they didn't, the malicious looks they were giving the woman made them look cruel enough. The largest had a knife, and seemed to be threatening the poor girl.

Trunks was smart enough to know what was happening here. He flew down, landing between the woman and the three men. "Hey guys, mind telling me what exactly you plan on doing here?"

It took the three men a moment to register what had just happened. The two followers looked up to try and figure out where Trunks had come from, while the guy with the knife just glared forward, "You might wanna mind your own business runt. You might get hurt."

He moved the knife forward, as though trying to intimidate Trunks with the size and sharpness of the knife. Trunks, to the man's surprise, not only wasn't afraid and didn't back down, but actually seemed amused that the man had tried to scare him at all. Trunks didn't blame the guy for not getting why it was hilarious, he didn't know where Trunks was from, what he had seen.

He did blame him for harassing the woman though, and he couldn't quite stand for that.

"You're right, people do get hurt when they get up to things they shouldn't." In less time than it took the man to blink, Trunks had drawn his sword, cut clean through the blade of his knife, and jabbed the handle of the sword into the guy's stomach with enough force to knock the wind out of him. "So I suggest you take your friends and get going before things get bad."

The guy's goons helped him up and all three fled Trunks in fear, Trunks turning to the blue haired woman. "Are you okay?"

Her response was to throw her arms around him and kiss his face repeatedly, "My hero!" She exclaimed excitedly, "Thank you so much, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up!" She stepped back from Trunks, "My name is Maron, who are you?" She asked with a smile.

Trunks had to pause, with the threat removed, Trunks couldn't help noticing how beautiful this girl, Maron, really was. Her body, her face, her legs, and even her personality. Less than five minutes ago thugs were holding her at knife point about to do lord knows what, and she was already smiling bright enough to light the darkest of caves.

"My name is Trunks, it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Trunks continued his training for the androids, he wasn't about to let anything slow down his mission, but he had decided to take a little time every other day after training (which soon turned into just every day after training) to visit Maron.

He knew he was supposed to keep from getting distracted, but he couldn't help visiting his new blue haired friend. Well, friend may have been the wrong term, but it was almost a full month later when Trunks was taking Maron out to dinner after training that it occurred to him that he was actually dating her. The realization was brought about both from him finding himself unable to stop staring at Maron's chest whenever he could get away from it, which distressed him quite a bit because it made him feel as though Master Roshi were rubbing off on him, and when the date ended and he found himself genuinely upset that he wouldn't see Maron until the next night.

He was in no way upset by this, Maron was gorgeous and fun to be around, but he knew full well that it was a bad idea. He couldn't go messing with the past anymore than he already was; lord only knew how many paradoxes he was creating just by being there to begin with.

But even with this knowledge, he couldn't make himself stop going to see her. Maron certainly seemed happy to have him around, which just compelled Trunks to visit her even more.

Finally Trunks justified to himself that he was already causing this timeline to spiral into a separate version of reality just by being there, him being with Maron couldn't possibly do any more damage than he already was.

Maron agreed wholeheartedly when he explained this to her, though from the look on her face, Trunks could tell that the only part of it she actually fully understood was the part about him not planning on leaving her behind at any point in the foreseeable future.

"Maybe we should celebrate that~" Maron said with a grin as they walked towards her house. They had been returning home from a date out to the movies, and Maron didn't have any plans on letting the night end just yet.

Trunks wasn't great at reading people, but he wasn't an idiot. He could tell what Maron meant. He smiled, leaning in to kiss her. Maron put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she kissed him back.

It lasted a full minute before they parted and Trunks said, "Maybe we should~"

Maron smiled even wider, moving inside and pulling Trunks along by his arm. Trunks and Maron's kiss continued as they entered Maron's room, getting more passionate as Trunks' hands began trailing along Maron's sides down to her hips.

Maron pressed herself against Trunks heatedly, her hands dancing across his chest, feeling the finely toned muscles before moving down his stomach and beginning to rub his crotch gently.

Trunks moaned gently into the kiss, kneading her soft ass slowly, causing her to moan with him. They refused to break their kiss as they moved to the bed, slowly beginning to tug off their clothing as they did.

By the time they made it to the bed, Maron was out of her dress and Trunks was down to just his pants. Maron smiled when they finally separated for air, and removed her bra seductively. Trunks knew staring was impolite, but he couldn't help himself. Maron really was beautiful in every sense of the word.

Trunks quickly pulled off his pants and joined Maron on the bed, their lips meeting once again. Trunks' tongue brushed along Maron's lips, asking for entry as his hands moved to their chest, desperate to feel Maron's luscious breasts.

Either because of her soft moaning from Trunks' touch or from conscious choice, Maron parted her lips for Trunks. His tongue pushed in and began exploring her mouth eagerly, making her moan even more as he began taking control of the kiss aggressively.

Trunks kept going for several moments before pulling back, moving his head down to Maron's chest and teasing her nipple with his tongue. Maron whimpered desperately, and Trunks took her hardened nipple in his mouth, sucking gently as his hand snaked down to her panted.

Trunks began grinding his palm against her covered pussy as he sucked on her gorgeous tits, going back and forth between them both. When Trunks felt wetness beginning to form, he moved his hand up and pushed his fingers passed the hem of Maron's panties; his fingers beginning to tease the outside of Maron's pussy.

Maron squirmed in his grip, loving the attention. Her hips moved against his hand, wanting more than just his fingertips. Trunks eagerly obliged, pushing three fingers into her soaked slit and beginning to pump them in and out at a steady pace. Maron groaned, moving her hips in rhythm with Trunks' fingers and Trunks used his other hand to remove her panties altogether, pumping his fingers into her more aggressively as he did so.

Maron came a few minutes later, letting out a loud moan as her juices covered Trunks' hand. Trunks brought his hand to his lips and licked his fingers clean, giving Maron a grin. She returned it eagerly, "How about I return the favor~?"

At Maron's instruction, Trunks removed his pants and boxers, freeing his solid, eight in rod. Maron grinned in excitement at the size, and leaned forward. She started off slowly, licking Trunks' tip to see how sensitive he was. After a few moments of teasing, she learned that he was quite sensitive, but had an impressive tolerance for pleasure, likely one proportionate to his resistance to pain.

Maron gripped his base with her soft hands, stroking it slowly as she took the tip in her mouth and began sucking on it. Trunks let out a slow groan as Maron began bobbing her head, taking more of his member inch by inch. Trunks placed his hands on the back of her head, helping her take more of his cock as he began thrusting slowly to push into her throat as well.

After a few minutes, Maron had managed to start deep-throating Trunks. Maron gagged at first, but got used to it quickly. It was an odd feeling, but she focused more on the sounds Trunks was making as she moved her mouth along his throbbing dick. The pleasured grunts and groans coming from him, and the knowledge that it was _her_ causing those sounds to come from him excited Maron terribly, and she began to pick up the pace, sucking harder as her head moved faster.

Maron moved her hand down to Trunks' balls, massaging them gently to add to the pleasure. She didn't know if she was doing a good job or not, but Trunks seemed to love ever moment of it, so she kept going. After several minutes of this treatment, Trunks cried out, releasing a load of cum into Maron's throat. There was so much of the hot white seed that Maron struggled to swallow it all, and some of it spilled out passed her lips.

Maron looked up at Trunks, who was grinning heatedly as he moved Maron onto her back. He kissed her passionately, either not noticing or not caring that the taste of his own cum was still on her lips. Maron was more that willing to let Trunks take control, and shivered with delight when she felt his still hard member rubbing teasingly against her wet slit.

Trunks broke the kiss, looking Maron in the eyes. Maron nodded, smiling, "I'm ready~" She told him. Trunks pressed his lips against hers again as he thrust his hips forward. Maron yelped as Trunks' cock penetrated her. Even knowing that it had been going to happen, she had still been caught off guard by how sudden it happened, and more importantly, by how good it felt.

Trunks paused, having also been caught off guard by how incredible Maron's pussy felt around his cock. Trunks wasn't sure how he would be able to keep himself from cumming. Once he'd gather all the resilience he could muster, he began moving his hips slowly, moving his member in about of Maron's at a slow pace.

It was Maron who picked up the pace minutes later, moving her hips in sync with Trunks' and then upping the speed. She was in a constant state of moaning as she felt Trunks speed up to match her, pushing a little deeper with each thrust. After several minutes, he finally hilted himself inside her. Maron kissed Trunks neck, whispering, "Harder~"

Trunks couldn't hold back anymore. He gripped Maron's hips and moved his cock all the way out before hilting it back inside her pussy in one powerful thrust. Maron screamed out in bliss as he repeated this motion, her legs locking around his waist to help him get deeper into her. Both of them could feel the pressure building up inside, begging to be released, but both held it in, wanting to enjoy their time together for as long as possible.

The bed shook from the force of their movements, causing a rhythmic thumping sound as its wooden legs beat against the wall in time with Trunks' thrusts. Had there had been anyone else in the house, even in the basement, they probably could have heard the two lovers' cries of ecstasy as they both got closer and closer to their peaks.

Finally, almost an hour after they'd started, the damn burst. Maron came first, Trunks following a mere second or two behind her. Their screams merged into one powerful howl of pleasure and bliss that could've, and likely was, heard all the way out to the sidewalk. They didn't care, they laid together, clinging to each other as they basked in the glorious afterglow of their fun. This had been their first time together, but they knew that under absolutely no circumstances would it be their last.

* * *

Maron knew full well that Oolong and Roshi were ogling her in her new bikini, but she didn't care. She was under the philosophy that if she had something seeing, it was only natural to show it off, and she loved the praise. Though to be honest, she wasn't showing off for _them_ as she swam and bounced around in her admittedly extremely revealing outfit.

She was showing off for her favorite warrior/boyfriend, who they didn't seem to realize was standing nearby behind them.

Maron and Trunks had mutually agreed that telling anyone, especially Bulma and Vegeta, about their relationship would be a legendarily bad idea. So, until all the business with the androids was done with at least, they had decided it was best to keep their relationship a secret for themselves.

Maron didn't care too much, and in fact was a tad bit excited about it. Something about their love being a secret just made it better in some way that she couldn't quite explain. Plus being one of the only two people in a group who knew something that all the others didn't gave Maron a bit of pride; as she was known by all the others as being a ditz, far too stupid to do something as complicated as keep a secret.

Who was slow to the punch now?

Maron turned and winked, causing Oolong and Roshi to first blush, then break out into a heated debate about which of them she had been winking to in the first place; neither of them noticing Trunks' grin. Even if they had, they likely wouldn't have put two and two together and realized what was happening.

Trunks smiled as he watched Maron have her fun on the beach, glad that he had yet another thing to fight for.

* * *

 **So how did I do? Was it worth the wait? I have been told that my lemons can be a bit too short, which is something I'm trying desperately to work on. Does this one have the same problem?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this installment of lemons beyond time! What timeline would you like to bend for the sake of time-crossed lemons? I'm interesting in hearing all the crazy stuff this series could bring about. And no Undertale suggestions allowed for it, it's too easy, and I've already got something Undertale planned for next month~ Also no retreds, which means Legend of Korra, Avatar the last air-bender, and now DBZ is offlimits for lemons beyond time.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
